Cartridge refill pens are well known but it is still believed that improvements are possible in the ease of use, production costs and manner of assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge refill pen which is improved in at least some respect.
According to the present invention there is provided a cartridge refill pen which has a breech loading mechanism such that a cartridge can be laterally loaded into the pen.